<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>broadcast the boom, boom, boom, boom by pocketsofposies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196544">broadcast the boom, boom, boom, boom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsofposies/pseuds/pocketsofposies'>pocketsofposies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Side Ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsofposies/pseuds/pocketsofposies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In winter there is warmth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>broadcast the boom, boom, boom, boom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is set in the same universe as the twitter au ‘megaphone to my chest’— just a little sequel!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The early winter air battled by layers of blankets and thick clothes makes a great morning.</p><p>Hyejoo can barely get herself to wake up. She’s half awake, but she’s tempted to just sleep the whole day and get up after all the snow has melted.</p><p>She hears a panicked scream cut short from outside. It jolts her up from the pillows.</p><p>Nobody is beside her. Not even the dogs.</p><p>Panic rises in her chest and settles at the bottom of her throat. Just when she thinks that it might have just been a dream, she hears another yelp.</p><p>She swiftly but quietly leaves the room. The first thing she notices is an umbrella.</p><p>Better weapon than nothing.</p><p>Grabbing it, Hyejoo swallows hard and sneaks through the hallway. She can already smell something burning.</p><p>There’s rushed movement in the other room, and it feels like it’s coming closer to her direction. She raises the umbrella and readies herself to strike.</p><p>“Bbomi! Gureum! Stay there!”</p><p>Chaewon whispers loudly at the two dogs staring at her from the sofa.</p><p>“Chae!” Hyejoo sighs out of relief.</p><p>“Oh my god, you’re awake! I’m almost done— What are you doing with my umbrella?“</p><p>Chaewon asks, all the while grabbing a small bowl from the counter.</p><p>The burning smell still lingers in the air. Smoke slowly seeps in the room. There’s a small but growing fire on the kitchen floor.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“It’s okay, I have this under control,” Chaewon assures her.</p><p>The liquid in the bowl she’s holding isn’t all that assuring. It looks thick and clear, but its color is yellowish, and she’s about to toss it on the fire— holy shit, it’s oil.</p><p>“Chaewon, no!”</p><p>Hyejoo drops the umbrella just as she lunges in between her and the fire. She immediately grabs the bowl, sets it on the countertop, then proceeds to pick up a nearby glass to fill it with water from the sink before finally killing the fire with it.</p><p>After what feels like a minute of silence, Chaewon whines.</p><p>“I wanted to make us brunch…”</p><p>Hyejoo looks at her, surprised. A small smile creeps to her face.</p><p>“That’s incredibly sweet of you,” she chuckles. Letting herself relax, she sighs the small amount of stress left and wraps her arms around her waist. “How about we clean this mess up first and then cook together?”</p><p>Chaewon lights up at the suggestion. “I’d like that. Come to think of it, the first and last time we cooked together was last year, right?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Hyejoo nods and pulls her closer. “when we were rained in here, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she nods, leaning in to the embrace. “and if I remember correctly, that was also the night when…”</p><p>Her face heats up.</p><p>Chaewon stops mid-sentence. Her face reddens too at the mention of it.</p><p>
  <em>The first time they kissed.</em>
</p><p>Hyejoo’s head drops on Chaewon’s shoulder. She runs her fingers through her faded light-green hair.</p><p>It’s been more than a year since they officially started going out, but it still gives her painfully stupid cliché butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>“I’ll go get the mop so we can get started,” Chaewon whispers and kisses her at the top of her head. She rushes to a different room, perhaps to hide how red her face has gotten.</p>
<hr/><p>The two dogs run to the blanket of snow that was once a grassfield. During the first few days of snowfall, everyone decided that it was a good idea to play outside, running and having snowball fights and making snow angels. They must have used all their energy up, since nobody is here in the park aside from them.</p><p>“It’s quiet out here,” Chaewon comments.</p><p>Hyejoo nods. “Thankfully. I wasn’t really on board in strolling here at first, but it’s not so bad,”</p><p>There’s a low, quiet snickering beside her. She raises a brow.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“This is where Bbomi found you kissing the floor when you were trying to jog,”</p><p>She groans. “Really? You’re bringing that up?”</p><p>Chaewon continues to laugh, and as much as it annoys the living shit out of her, it’s still the sweetest song she’s ever heard and she can never get enough of it, and it just gets more perfect when her eye winks involuntarily as she does.</p><p>Despite the cold, there’s warmth that spreads from her chest that reaches the tip of her ears.</p><p>Chaewon catches her staring. She giggles a little more. “Alright, alright, I won’t bring it up again,”</p><p>“It’s not that,” she shakes her head.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” she says, smiling. “that’s all,”</p><p>Chaewon reddens. She looks away. “I-I know. Anyway, we should go to the diner if we don’t want Sooyoung nagging us again,”</p><p>Hyejoo grins. “You’re cute when you’re flustered,”</p><p>“I’m not flustered,” she stutters again, “just cute. Bbomi! Gureum! Let’s go!”</p><p>Hyejoo laughs. “Sure, princess. Then I guess you’re cute when you blush for absolutely no reason at all,”</p><p>Chaewon rolls her eyes and bites the smile from her lips. She picks up Bbomi’s leash and starts walking. “Let’s <em>go</em>, Oli,”</p>
<hr/><p>The diner is brighter and livelier than usual. The Jo family really brings out all the decorations when it comes to festivities.</p><p>She can see the distaste in Olivia’s face when they arrive.</p><p>“What? Not a big fan of Christmas?” Chaewon chuckles.</p><p>“No. It’s just too… overboard?”</p><p>“No it’s not!” Someone pipes up from behind.</p><p>It’s Yerim, and Yeojin is beside her.</p><p>“The decorations and lights are perfect!”</p><p>Chaewon instantly smiles when she sees the two of them. “Hey, I thought you two were coming here earlier,”</p><p>“We were supposed to be coming earlier,” Yeojin sighs. The next part, she mumbles. “but my mom was being annoying…”</p><p>“She showed me baby pictures,” Yerim grins, clearly satisfied.</p><p>“Oh, I would pay to see that,” Olivia smirks.</p><p>“I will kick your shins,” Yeojin glares.</p><p>“Come on, Jin. Isn’t a horribly sprained ankle enough for her?” Yerim sighs.</p><p>“Wow.” Hyejoo deadpans. “My own best friend? Doing this to me?”</p><p>Chaewon sticks her thumb out. “Nice one, Yerimmie,”</p><p>“Are you four going to freeze out there or what?” Jungeun asks as she exits the diner.</p><p>“Oh, hey,” Yeojin says, “you’re leaving already?”</p><p>“Nope, Soullie just left her purse in my car and she’s too busy babying Latte inside to care,” she sighs, gazing at Jinsoul through the window.</p><p>“Ah,” Chaewon nods. “But yeah, I’m freezing. Let’s move,”</p><p>“Still waiting for embarrassing baby Yeojin pictures,” Olivia says.</p><p>Yeojin hits her and whines, even when they’re inside.</p><p>“Im Yeojin, you’re a disturbance to my peace!” Sooyoung raises her voice and points at her dramatically.</p><p>“I just came here!”</p><p>“Let the baby do what she wants,” Jiwoo pinches Sooyoung’s cheek.</p><p>“Gross,” Olivia comments.</p><p>“<em>Gross</em>,” Sooyoung mocks her, then motions to her and Chaewon. “You’re literally holding hands and wearing matching sweaters!”</p><p>“Now <em>this</em> is what you call a disturbance to peace,” Haseul sighs. She rubs at her temple. “Can you children please argue outside?”</p><p>“She started it,” Sooyoung folds her arms over her chest.</p><p>Another argument brews and all Chaewon can do is laugh and shake her head in both amusement and disappointment. She tunes the noise out when she spots Heejin with the other cheerleaders waving her over.</p><p>“Took you long enough,” Heejin nudges her as she sits.</p><p>“We took Bbomi and Gureum to the park and left them back at my place after,” Chaewon says.</p><p>“Ugh, domestic,” Heejin says with fake disgust.</p><p>“Like you and your girlfriend aren’t as bad,” she smirks. “And speaking of, where is she?”</p><p>“Cooking with Haseul’s parents and Vivi,” Heejin replies.</p><p>“What? Trying to be a model student?”</p><p>“No, I just happen to know how to cook, and you’re in my seat,” Hyunjin sets a couple of plates down the table.</p><p>Chaewon stands up, slinging an arm over Hyunjin’s shoulder. “As much as I’d want to stay over to have a bite of your cooking, Oli has somewhere else in mind,”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t think that that would be tonight,”</p><p>She hears Vivi tell Heejin when she serves some of the drinks.</p><p>“What? What do you mean?” Chaewon asks.</p><p>Vivi looks at her, surprised. “Ah, what?”</p><p>There’s a shift in Hyunjin’s expression. “By the way, you never told us the whole story about you and Haseul in Hong Kong for last year’s Christmas,”</p><p>“Oh! Oh yeah,” Vivi nods quickly.</p><p>“She did though,” Chaewon raises a brow.</p><p>“I don’t think I was there when she did,” Hyunjin says.</p><p>“But I wanna hear it again,” Heejin pouts.</p><p>“I don’t mind telling the story again,” Vivi smiles.</p><p>“Hey Wonnie,” Jinsoul taps her shoulder. “Hyejoo is looking for you outside,”</p><p>“What? Already?” Chaewon narrows her eyes and sees Olivia outside talking with Jungeun.</p><p>“Have fun on your date,” Hyunjin shoos her.</p><p>“Merry Christmas,” Jinsoul wraps her in a hug with one arm, Latte still in the other.</p><p>“Yeah, have fun without us,” Chaewon waves them goodbye. “Merry Christmas,”</p><p>On her way to the exit, Yerim bumps into her.</p><p>“Oh! Have fun on your date, Chae!” she exclaims, giving her a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>Chaewon blinks, confused. “You know about that?”</p><p>“Um,” Yerim grins lopsidedly. “It’s a hunch, since you two aren’t staying, you know,”</p><p>Makes sense. She guesses.</p><p>But things are starting to get suspicious.</p>
<hr/><p>The two of them walk under streetlights and snow. It’s cold for sure, but having Olivia’s arm in hers makes it a thousand times more bearable.</p><p>She almost doesn’t notice the relatively big basket she’s holding in her other hand.</p><p>“You didn’t have that earlier,” Chaewon says, “Where did you get that?”</p><p>“Just a Christmas gift from Jungeun,” Olivia shrugs.</p><p>It seems like she doesn’t want to talk about it any further, so she lets it go. Instead, she realizes that the path they’re taking is familiar.</p><p>“Are we stopping by the field before getting dinner?”</p><p>Olivia shrugs again. “Not really… I guess,”</p><p>That only confused her further. “What does that mean?”</p><p>“Stop asking questions, princess,” Olivia laughs. “We’re almost there,”</p><p>They arrive at the fields after a few minutes.</p><p>It’s prettier than usual. Way prettier.</p><p>“Wow… what happened here?” Chaewon asks, not being able to take her eyes off of the setting.</p><p>Amidst the cold, white snow, the warm yellow fairy lights hang over the tree. Below the lights is a small, comfortable tent that can fit about two people. In front of the tent is a setup for a campfire.</p><p>“I’ll set the fire up. You get cozy,” Olivia grins, placing a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>Chaewon sits in the tent and watches as she prepares everything needed for the fire to start. It looks like she had been preparing for this for some time. Even the way she starts the fire looks practiced and precise.</p><p>“You look like you know what you’re doing,” she comments.</p><p>“My family plans camping trips sometimes,” Olivia explains without looking. “And I like fire. So they leave this stuff to me,”</p><p>“Oli… since when have you been planning this?”</p><p>Her cheeks visibly turn a light shade of red. “For the past month, more or less,”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Chaewon can’t help staring with awe.</p><p>When Olivia is done with the fire, she starts setting everything else up— the blanket on the ground, food from the basket, plastic cups and a thermos filled with hot chocolate— everything and more for a picnic.</p><p>“I don’t know what to say,” Chaewon can’t help the smile making its way to her lips. She looks at Olivia, who can’t seem to make eye contact.</p><p>“Is it too much?”</p><p>“No! No, it’s perfect,” she assures her.</p><p>Olivia bites her lip and rubs her nape. “I’m glad you like it,”</p><p>“I love it, Oli,” she leans against her, snuggling with her for more warmth. “... I love you,”</p><p>She feels her flinch the slightest bit under her weight.</p><p>“... I love you too, princess,” she says. “I love you. I think I have for some time now,”</p><p>Chaewon sits up properly to look at her in the eye. It’s like everything melts away for a moment and there’s an ache in her chest that she doesn’t want to go away.</p><p>She leans forward to kiss her. It somehow has become some sort of an instinct. A habit. Something she wouldn’t dream of getting tired of. She kisses her and it just feels so right.</p><p>When they both pull away and rest their foreheads against each other to stare at each other, they end up a laughing, giggling mess.</p><p>“I love you,” Chaewon giggles.</p><p>“I love you too,” Olivia grins.</p><p>“No, I love you,” she repeats. “I love you. I love you a lot!”</p><p>Olivia ends up laughing and shaking her head. “I love you too. Now let’s have dinner before we get frozen in here,”</p><p>“Alright. I love you,” Chaewon snuggles up against her again. She feels giddy and light and <em>so</em>, so happy, and she feels that there isn’t anything that could make it better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>